Thing's I'll Never Say
by JediAnakinFrost
Summary: An Anakin SoloTahiri Veila song fic.Ok so this is a song fic I wrote a while ago. It’s based on Avril Lavigne’s “Thing’s I’ll Never Say”. It’s how I think that fateful scene in Star by Star should have happened.


A Anakin Solo/Tahiri Veila song fic.Ok so this is a song fic I wrote a while ago. It's based on Avril Lavigne's "Thing's I'll Never Say". It's how I think that fateful scene in Star by Star should have happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, nor do I own the lyrics to "Thing's I'll Never Say" I'm not making any money off this, nor do I have any money so don't sue me. You'd have to get in line behind my landlady anyway.  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
---[I'm tugging at my hair]--- ---[I'm pulling at my clothes]--- ---[I'm trying to keep my cool]--- ---[I know it shows]--- ---[I'm staring at my feet]--- ---[My checks are turning red]--- ---[I'm searching for the words inside my head]---  
  
---[Cause I'm feeling nervous]--- ---[Trying to be so perfect]--- ---[Cause I know you're worth it]--- ---[You're worth it]--- ---[Yeah]---  
  
"I'll kick you in a place you really don't want to be kicked." I didn't want to say that but that's what I said. Everyone says I'm so good at talking, so how come I can't say what I mean to my best friend? "Poodoo!" Tahiri grumbled as she tried to put her foot through and unsuspecting tunnel wall. She was wandering around through the catacomb of tunnels that made up Eclipse Base. This was her 5 try at that task and her foot was starting to hurt, "Sithspawn! That one hurt." What's wrong up here why can I say what I wanna say? I think I need some diagnostics up here. Why am I getting so nervous around my best friend all off a sudden? "Anakin, I'm so sorry," He'd hid it well but Tahiri could tell she'd hurt his feelings. She turned a corner and was assaulted by a sharp decrease in temperature. That was one of the problems with Eclipse Base: Half the tunnels where like a sunny day on Tatooine, and the other half where like taking a stroll on Hoth. If Anakin where with me I wouldn't even notice. But now he probably won't want anything to do with me. I metaphorically sacked him in front of half the base. Oh Anakin... "Oh Anakin I'm s... Anakin I..."  
  
---[It don't do me any good]--- ---[It's just a waste of time]--- ---[What use is it to you]--- ---[What's on my mind]--- ---[If ain't coming out]--- ---[We're not going anywhere]--- ---[So why can't I just tell you that I care]---  
  
Tahiri looked down the tunnel she hadn't even realized where she was going. Just down the Tunnel was Anakin's room. Well I guess the force guided me, or maybe my guilty conscience. I could turn around and walk the 5 meters back to my room. It would be so easy just to turn around. Tahiri gritted her teeth. She dug deep down past her heart and into her soul she had to tell Anakin the truth. I have to tell him he's my best friend! "Arghhhhhh!" Tahiri screamed, "Anakin..." "Yes Tahiri?" Tahiri started and looked up. She had nearly walked into Anakin. She looked deep into Anakin's ice blue eye's. He's not mad at me at all! And he doesn't think I'm a kid at all. He's terrified of me getting hurt. Could he feel the same way? "Anakin I..." Then Tahiri started to cry and fell towards him. She was so over come with emotion that she couldn't stay on her feet.  
  
---[What's wrong with my tongue]--- ---[These words keep slipping away]--- ---[I stutter, I stumble]--- ---[Like I've got nothing to say]---  
  
Anakin grabbed Tahiri as she fell towards him crying. He picked her up and carried her into his room and cycled the door shut. Still holding Tahiri he sat on the bed and held Tahiri in his lap. "Tahiri I don't think you're a kid." Anakin said. He hadn't realized he'd upset her this much. "I never did. I'm just..." Anakin stopped talking there were tears streaming down his face. "Tahiri..." She had curled up against him, and was looking into his eyes. "I know Anakin. I'm sorry I said what I said in the hanger. I didn't mean it." "Was that what you were crying about? It's ok some one has to let all the hot air out of my head or I'll get stuck in door ways." Anakin joked trying to make her smile. He was rewarded with slight curl at the corner of her lips. Tahiri reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand. "That's not it at all Anakin. I'm not upset at all. Girls get really emotional sometimes Silly." "So what is it then," Anakin asked desperately, he hadn't slights clue as to what was going on. "Your making me a little bit nervous he Tahiri." "Don't worry about it. It's nothing," Tahiri lied "Everything that's happened in the past few months just caught up to me that's all." "Ok, If your sure your ok," Anakin sighed he was afraid of her having flash backs and similar, "If you're sure you're ok I'll let it go."  
  
---[Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say]--- ---[If I could say what I want to say]--- ---[I'd say I wanna blow you...away]--- ---[Be with you every night]--- ---[Am I squeezing you too tight]--- ---[If I could say what I want to see]--- ---[I want to see you go down]--- ---[On one knee]--- ---[Marry me today]--- ---[Yes, I'm wishing my life away]--- ---[With these things I'll never say]--- ---[These things I'll never say]---  
  
Anakin fell to his knees as the Amphistaff cut into his abdomen and Tahiri up ahead fell with him screaming. She tried to go back after him. But Jacen and Jaina grabbed her and tried to pull here forward. "Let me go!" Tahiri screamed, "I have to get to Anakin!" She drew on the force and pulled her arms free, and tossed the Solo twins backwards with a force blast. Then she threw in a little force lightning just for good measure; not enough too hurt them just enough to keep them back. Tahiri leapt forward lightsaber blazing blue fire. She cut her way though the Vong in her way. She Added force lightning when necessary to get though the crowd of Vong. When she reached Anakin she was suffering from multiple wounds. But nothing could stop her from her goal of reaching Anakin. He was on his back bleeding profusely from a slash across his belly. She knelt beside him and kissed him full on the mouth. "There's that kiss I owe you space brains" Anakin tried to laugh but only succeeded in coughing up blood. "You should have left with the others Tahiri" "What and leave you?" Tahiri said shocked, "You didn't really think that was going to happen did you?" Tahiri felt a sharp pain in her back and stared down at the Amphistaff pulling back through her chest. She lit her lightsaber and swung it in an arc behind her decapitating the offending Vong. Then she noticed all the blood pouring from her chest. It was running down to the ground and mixing with Anakin's. "Oh" "It doesn't hurt after a while Tahiri" Anakin choked out, "You'll just feel sleepy soon" Tahiri sunk to the ground beside Anakin taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. Her other hand played with some knobs and buttons on her heavy blaster still strapped to her back. She was laying on it. But it didn't matter she didn't feel any pain now. Anakin smiled, that lopsided grin she loved so much when he heard the blaster begin to beep. "I hope we get lots of 'em." Ok here goes everything I have "Anakin, I love you" With his last breath Anakin said, "I love you too Tahiri" Tahiri smiled she knew all along he loved her. The Vong were getting closer. She looked up and grinned a Solo grin at the leader and faded away into the force with her love.  
  
Shocked the Vong Commander poked at the empty clothing. It must have been more Jedi sorcery he thought. The heavy blaster underneath Tahiri's empty clothing began to wail. With Tahiri's body weight gone the suicide switch on the blaster closed. The blast disintegrated every Vong for 50 meters in each direction. And was heard by the strike team, just after they felt Anakin and Tahiri's passing.  
  
"Rest in peace" Jaina said too herself, vowing revenge on every Vong for taking Anakin and Tahiri from them. 


End file.
